An Unexpected Night
by Logie-Girl15
Summary: Dan and I were hanging out one night at his apartment one night. We decided that I'd spend the night there. However, something happens that we'll never forget. SMUT. AU. I think Dan is pretty OOC. Sorry if he is. :(


Dan and I were hanging out one night at his apartment. We decided that I'd spend the night. However, something happens that we'll never forget. SMUT. AU. I think Dan is pretty OOC. Sorry. :(

_My POV_

_It was a normal night. Dan and I are just hanging out. You know, friend stuff. Like watching TV, playing video games(I.E. Pokemon), and just simply enjoying eachother's company. I know Dan isn't all friendly like Chris, but he has his moments. Especially around me._

_When I first met Dan, he was a jerk. Literally. He hated me for no reason. Don't know why. Even now when I ask him why, he never said anything. He always dodges the question. I don't pressure him, though. If I did, and he got very angry at me, that would suck. I don't really remember how he started to like me, though. One day, it just happend. Ok I'm rambling on here, I'll continue on with the story._

_We are alone(including Mr Mumbles) watching TV. I am kinda dozing a bit here and there, laying against Dan's shoulder. Dan didn't seem to mind. In fact, I've noticed that when I have layed my head down on either his lap or shoulder, he seems... happy. When I'm around him, he seems happy. I have the feeling that Dan has a crush on me, but I know it's not true. I, on the other hand, DO have a crush on him. I can't explain why. He's just SO fucking adorable!_

Dan: Tired?

Me: Yeah. I think I should go.

_Just when I was about to leave, Dan grabs my hand._

Dan: Why leave? Can't you stay?

Me: You... actually want me to stay here?

Dan: (blushes slightly) W-well, I mean, you CAN leave if you really want to, but I'd prefer it if you'd stay.

Me: (smiles) Ok. I'll stay. Where should I sleep?

Dan: You can sleep with me in my bed.

Me: Ok.

Me: (laying in the bed) It's really nice that you're letting me stay. Even for you.

Dan: (laying in the bed) Hey. I can be nice. Most people just don't deserve my kindness.

Me: And yet I do.

Dan: Be grateful.

Me: I am. You're a great friend. And a very cute one, too.

Dan: (looks away/blushes) I am NOT cute!

Me: (smiles) Yes you are. Especially when you're not on a psychotic rampage.

Dan: (frowns/glares)

Me: (pets Dan/smile)

Dan: (looks at my hand petting him) Treasure this. Because I won't allow this again.

Me: Uh huh. Sure.

Dan: I'm serious.

Me: (rolls eyes) Dan, I KNOW you like it when someone pets you. You know, like how Mr Mumbles feels whenever you pet her.

Dan: If I wanted that, I would pet myself. And besides, I don't trust you.

Me: How come?

Dan: Because you're a pervert! You're like Quagmire, but without fucking/raping every woman.

Me: Domo Arigato.

Dan: Ugh. How AND why am I friends with you?

Me: Maybe you like my perverted side. Maybe you crave it.

Dan: (blushes) I don't crave you.

Me: Really? Then why do you have a boner?

Dan: (looks down/blushes deeply) That's from something else.

Me: Uh huh. Sure.

Dan: It IS!

Me: From what?

Dan: I-I don't know! But I know it's not from you!

Me: Right. You said I'm like Quagmire, without the sex, right? If I'm like him, then I should follow suit.

Dan: (blushes) Um...

_I get closer to Dan and press my lips to his. I grab Dan's body and pull him closer. I use my other hand to palm him through his jeans. Dan, unfortunatly, breaks the kiss._

Dan: (blushes deeply) M-Michi!

Me: (smirking) Yes?

Dan: What the fuck is wrong with you?

Me: So many things.

_I dive back to kiss him while continue to palm him through his jeans._

Dan: (pulls away/blushes) M-Michi! Stop!

Me: Why?

Dan: (breaths deeply) Th-this is... This is wrong.

Me: How so? You're enjoying it. I can feel your cock throbbing through your jeans.

Dan: I'm an adult and you're an adolescent.

Me: And? It doesn't matter as long as no one knows.

Dan: We'll know.

Me: That's ok. I'm fine with that. What about you?

Dan: I don't know about this.

Me: Just think.

Dan: (thinking) _This is wrong, but at the same time the very idea makes my mouth water. She's right, I do crave her. What am I going to do? ... I just got an idea. If she wants me that much, I'll fuck her until she screams my name!_

Me: ...Dan?

_Dan smiles evilly at me and pushes me onto my back so that he can top me (and to grind his erection into me, too). He presses his lips and slips his tongue into my mouth. I slide my tongue against his and that causes him to unbutton my jeans and slide them down. He finds the slit in my boxers(Yes. I'm a girl that wears boxers. What? You got a problem?) and snuck in two fingers and started rubbing my clit. I squirm under him, and moan into his mouth. It feels SO good. What was Dan thinking? This isn't wrong. It's awesome!_

_As he kept rubbing, I felt close. VERY close. I clutch the bed sheets and ride out my release. A good minute later, Dan retracts his fingers and licks the substance off of his fingers._

Dan: Your cum is very good.

Me: (blushes deeply)

_The way Dan grins at me tells me this was only the beginning. Dan sits up on his knees and unzips his jeans. I sit up and crawl towards Dan. I grab his jeans and slide them down. Dan's dick springs to life and I slowly engulf it. Dan bites his bottom lip and breathes in deeply. I lick up and down and bob my head. I can feel Dan clutch my hair and rub my scalp. He is moaning so loud that the neighbors could hear. Doesn't matter, though. I'm not about to have this stop. I start to suck even harder. I grab Dan's balls and start fondling them. This elicits even more moans from him. I feel him grab ahold of my head and start to slowly face fuck me. He gradulaly picks up speed._

Dan: (blushing deeply) Michi! I-I can't hang on m-

_Before Dan could finish his sentence, he clutches my hair tightly as he comes. String after string of cum spurts into my mouth. I swallow. He tastes salty._

_Dan pulls me up to his face to kiss me. We share eachother's essence. It's an... interesting flavor, but it isn't bad or anything._

_After the little make out session, I flop back onto the bed, with a smile on my face. However, I know we aren't finished yet. Dan is obviously thinking of the same thing as he holds my hips and pokes at my pussy._

Dan: You know once we do this, there's no going back.

Me: I know.

Dan: Ok, but just so you know, this is going to hurt. Alot.

Me: I know.

_And with that, Dan shoves the head of his cock into me. It hurts! But I know once the pain's gone, it'll be fun! I tense up and Dan soothes me. He pats my stomach saying, 'Everything will be alright.' He waits about a minute before he continues any further. He starts again by slowly going deeper until he feels my hymen._

Dan: Brace yourself.

_He shoves through it and so much pain floods my senses, I have tears coming down my cheeks. Dan travels his hand up my shirt and rubs my right nipple to pleasure me. It feels good, but the pain is still there. Luckily, a couple minutes later, the pain went away._

Me: Please move.

_Dan pulls out and shoves back in. He keeps doing this until he gets a rhythm going. The first few thrusts were uncomfortable, but it quickly became very pleasurable._

Me: (moans) D-Dan! It feels SO good!

Dan: Yeah? How about if I do this?

_He slides his hand up to my right nipple to continue his earlier mistralations._

Me: (moans loudly)

Dan: I take that as a 'Yes'.

_The pleasure is SO good it felt like a dream. Luckily, it isn't a dream. It's real. Dan, I think, is making sure of that. However, all great things come to an end. I was close again. Or so I thought. Right when I was close, he stops._

Me: What's wrong?

Dan: (smirks evilly) Say my name.

Me: What?

Dan: You heard me. Say my name.

Me: Uh, Dan?

Dan: Like you mean it!

Me: Dan.

_Dan slowly starts again._

Dan: There you go. Keep saying my name. I want you to scream.

Me: Dan!

_Dan started going faster._

Dan: Again!

Me: Dan!

Dan: Keep going! Scream for me!

Me: Fuck me harder and faster, Dan Mandel!

_I said at the top of my lungs. Dan immediatly went even faster and harder than before. Every second he was hitting my g-spot. I wrap my hands around his back and dig my nails into him._

Me: Oh, God! Ahh!

_A few minutes later, we were VERY close._

Dan: (moans) I'm going to cum!

_And he did. He fills me with his seed, which makes me cum. Dan collapses next to me. Sweat glistening on our bodies. We don't say anything for a couple minutes._

Dan: I retract my previous sentence. That wasn't wrong.

Me: I told you. It was... fun. Wasn't it?

Dan: Very. That's actually the most fun I've had in months.

Me: (smiles) I'm glad.

_I cuddle up near Dan and close my eyes. Dan wraps his arm around me and kisses me._

Me: Good night. You're a great friend/lover. I hope we can do this again some day.

Dan: Same here.

_Both of us pass out._


End file.
